


A Man's Best Friend

by wylf_storm



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dogs, Explicit Sexual Content, GOD NO, Happy Ending, Hugo is basically everything I want in a dog, M/M, Pepper is sassy as fuck, Porn With Plot, Romance, Some fluff idk, Top!Loki, bottom!tony, but like not with the dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wylf_storm/pseuds/wylf_storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think your dog likes my dog."</p><p>Or, the one where Tony walks Pepper's dog and meets a hot stranger at the park, who becomes more than just a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> For Sam, whose birthday was in September, but I don't care because I _finally_ got this done.  
>  Happy Birthday beb!

“I- oh shit, shit-“ Tony fumbled for words as the dog he was walking – Pepper’s mutt of a poodle-cross-thing – slipped it’s collar and bolted towards a German Shepherd being walked by a tall, dark haired, handsome man. His reflective sunglasses hid most of his face, but from what could be seen, he didn’t look like the type of guy who took kindly to small yappy dogs accosting him in a park, or indeed, the type of guy who had time for small yappy dogs at all.

When Xena - Tony was frankly mortified that Pepper had actually named a dog Xena - approached the other man’s dog, Tony immediately began running through a list of ways to gently tell Pepper that her dog had been murdered at the park. He certainly wasn’t expecting the German Shepherd to wag its tail and bend down for Xena to bump her nose against its own. Xena circled the dog a few times before jumping up on her hind legs and batting him with her front paws. The Shepherd panted and swiped a paw back at her.

By the time Tony had made his way over to the interaction, the two dogs were getting along as though they had spent their whole lives together, and it was clear that they wanted to run together. The dark-haired man had noticed this too, and unclipped the Shepherd from its lead, sending both dogs racing across the grass together.

“Sorry about the dog,” Tony said sheepishly. The guy looked like he throttled people like Tony on a daily basis, but he would probably do it sexily because he was that kind of handsome. “She got away from me.”

“I can see that,” the man replied good-naturedly. “Don’t worry about it, it’ll do Hugo good to run around for a bit.” He pushed his reflective sunglasses up onto his head, revealing green eyes that looked almost luminescent in the dappled light through the treetops in the park. 

Xena barked close by, and both men turned to survey the dogs as they chased each other, stopping and starting and tumbling on the grass. “I think your dog likes my dog,” Tony said, a grin breaking out as Xena got knocked to the ground when Hugo pushed her with his muzzle. 

The other man grinned, turning to the side slightly to share it with Tony before facing the dogs again. “I think so too.” He paused for a long moment before adding, “I think we could be here a while judging from the looks of them. There’s a bench close by where we can sit if you want?”

Tony shrugged. “Sure.”

~*~

It turned out the guy’s name was Loki, and the dog he was walking wasn’t his either. Hugo was his brother Thor’s dog, but Thor didn’t get as much time as he would like to walk his dog. Enter Loki, who walked Hugo three days a week. It was on these three days that Loki and Tony made it tradition to meet every morning with the dogs to go and get coffee together. Sometimes one or both of them wouldn’t have Hugo or Xena because of their owner’s schedules, but neither of them minded. 

When Pepper found out, Tony wanted to throw himself out of a window.

“Oh my god, you have a crush on this guy! So that’s why you’ve been volunteering to walk my little princess,” Pepper made cooing noises at Xena and the dog licked her chin. “So, when are you going to ask him out for real?”

“What- no! I don’t have a crush on him, Pep. And I’m not going to ask him out.”

Pepper straightened up in her cream skirt suit. “I’m pregnant.”

_“What?!”_

“Oh, I’m sorry, I thought we were saying things that were total lies,” she said primly, and turned to sit behind her desk. “Because obviously you like this guy, and telling me you don’t isn’t going to make it any less real, you know.” Pepper raised her eyebrows in an infuriatingly knowing gesture.

“Yeah, that still doesn’t mean I have to ask him out,” Tony said, folding his arms and spinning in the wheelie chair facing her. Pepper strode out from behind her desk and halted his circular path with one cream high heel. 

“Tony Stark, you are _such_ a child. You are the face and name of the city’s biggest engineering corporation, yet you cannot go to the park with a dog and ask a cute guy out. This is ridiculous. What do you think he’s going to do? Suddenly mention his wife now after what, two months of you guys meeting each other for three days a week every week?”

“He was sick one week,” Tony pointed out. Pepper’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

Tony sighed. “If this backfires on me I’m never walking your stupid mutt again,” he threatened and pointed a finger accusingly at Xena, too busy gnawing on a chew toy to notice.  
“You love her really,” Pepper said, and returned behind her desk. “How else would you have met Mr. German Shepherd at the park?”

Tony began formulating a list of other ways he could have met Loki in the elevator ride down from Pepper’s office, and all of them were scenarios where he wasn’t embarrassed by an ugly poodle-cross.

~*~

Tony ways jumpy at the next meeting with Loki, so much so that the other man commented on it. 

“What’s gotten into you today? You’re almost as bad as Hugo with his tennis ball.” Loki smiled at Tony’s offended look.

“It’s nothing,” Tony hedged. He quickly looked over to the dogs when Loki narrowed his eyes and frowned, most definitely not convinced. Loki shrugged it off soon after, sparing Tony an early death due to asking someone out without a pickup line. Oh, the shame.

Fortunately, Loki then began extolling the woes of his Wednesday night and how Thor had cancelled their plans to go out together, so now Loki had nothing to do. Tony seized the opportunity.  
“Sounds tedious. You eat Italian?” Loki nodded. “You and me then, Wednesday night, I know this great restaurant, best meatballs in town. I can pick you up at six thirty?” Tony said breezily, his confidence kicking back in from where it had hidden earlier.

“Like, what… a date?” Loki asked slowly.

“Sure, if you say yes.”

Loki smiled so wide Tony was sure it must have hurt him. “Yes.”

Xena and Hugo chose that moment to reappear, so the two men swapped phone numbers and leashed their dogs. Tony was sure that Loki’s hand lingered more than necessary on his own when he handed his phone over for Loki to put his number into it. They parted with smiles and their customary wave, and Tony received his first text from Loki shortly afterwards.

**[[Looking forward to Wednesday. Tell me how your week goes]]**

**[[me too and i will]]**

He walked without checking his phone until he dropped Xena back to Pepper, even though he felt his phone buzz in his pocket on the way there. It wasn’t until he was back in his car that he allowed himself to read the new message.

**[[Good. I’ll see you Monday as usual then?]]**

Tony couldn’t help smiling fondly.

**[[you bet ill see you then x]]**

Tony would probably have laughed at how like teenagers they were if it wasn’t happening to him. On the other hand, Pepper just cooed.

“He’s so sweet! I can’t wait to meet him. See, I told you it’d be fine asking him out.”

Tony shoved his phone deeper into his pocket. “Who said anything about getting you to meet him? God, that’s the last thing on my mind.”

Pepper rolled her eyes and turned a page with considerable disdain. “I’ll remember that when you’re celebrating your wedding with him.”

Tony flipped her his middle finger over his shoulder as he left the office, just to spite her. 

He was getting particularly annoyed with Pepper’s smug face every time he entered her office, but he had a feeling he’d be seeing more of it when he and Loki continued texting all through the week, even after they met up and talked on Monday with the dogs again. Loki’s hand was definitely spending more time next to Tony’s own, so he grabbed it while they sat on the bench together. Loki smiled before throwing Hugo’s tennis ball with his other hand, and brushed his thumb reassuringly across Tony’s.

Wednesday couldn’t get there fast enough as far as Tony was concerned. He and Loki swapped addresses on the Monday, and by the time it came for Tony to actually drive around and pick his date up, he was debating whether or not he should go back and change into different clothes. Would Loki be wearing a tie? What if he was dressed really casual and Tony looked like a pompous dick in his jeans and blazer over a t-shirt?

All thoughts flew out the window when Loki answered his knocking on the door though.

“Tony, you made it,” Loki said, a smiling brightening his handsome features. “Give me a minute. Come in if you’d like!” He called over his shoulder, but Tony was too busy admiring the perfect picture Loki’s ass made in tight black jeans as he rounded the corner to step into the house right away. He followed Loki after a few moments and discreetly looked around his entrance hallway. 

Very few pictures occupied the spaces on the wall or on cabinets, except for one of a grinning, sandy-haired man, and a kindly woman holding a solemn young boy. Tony looked closer and saw the resemblance between Loki and the boy, realizing that this must be him when he was younger. 

“Okay, we’re good to go.”

Tony quickly turned away from the picture, not wanting to appear like he was snooping. Loki smiled when he saw. “It’s okay. It’s hard to think we’re the same person huh?” Loki brushed the picture with his fingers then shouldered his jacket on. 

“Not really,” Tony said, and held the door as they stepped out onto the drive. “You’ve got the same eyes.” He probably sounded like a sap, and Loki glanced at him and then away, but Tony saw the upturning of his lips.

~*~

“I swear, this was not part of the plan.”

Both men looked out of the windshield at the Italian restaurant, completely full of people and booked out – Tony had even gone in and asked, just to be sure.

“So there was a plan involved?” Loki asked, turning away from their negated dinner arrangement.

Tony shrugged. “To some extent. Nothing major. Mostly just me being my suave self and you being completely swept away with my dashing looks and gentlemanly behavior. The usual.” 

Loki rolled his eyes fondly. “The usual.”

They continued to stare out the windshield for several more minutes in a slightly awkward silence, in which several tumbleweeds rolled across the asphalt outside, although that may have been Tony’s imagination.

“Italian is overrated anyway,” Tony huffed eventually. “You eat shawarma? I’m feeling shawarma.”

Loki raised his eyebrows. “I’ve never actually had it.”

“That’s it. We’re getting shawarma.”

~*~

Twenty minutes later found them on the other side of town with their feet propped up on chairs in a dingy shawarma joint, both eating their meals while a woman swept behind the counter. Tony couldn’t help glancing over at Loki periodically, because of the _obscene_ noises he made every time he took a new bite into his meal.

“I can’t fucking believe I’ve never had this before,” Loki mumbled, then moaned and continued chewing. Tony nodded in agreement and hoped to hell that he was going to be able to stand up without embarrassing himself when they left. They made small talk once they finished the shawarma, then drove aimlessly until Loki pointed out a gelato kiosk, for some reason still open at nine pm, which is how they ended up back at Loki’s place sitting on the couch with partially-melted cones of gelato.

Loki leaned across the couch and licked the side of Tony’s dessert.  
“Hey!”

Loki smiled sweetly. “Sharing is caring.”

Tony narrowed his eyes and yanked Loki’s arm closer by the elbow, and took a bite out of the top of Loki’s cone.

“Thanks for caring,” Tony said, and wiped some stray pistachio praline off his chin. Loki huffed a cheated noise, and promptly shuffled over to the farthest side of the couch. Tony scooted closer and boxed him in by the armrest in retaliation, except it didn’t quite work, as Loki leaned into him while they finished the gelato.

“So, as first dates go, how was it out of ten?” Tony asked, his arm having found it’s way around Loki’s shoulders.

Loki hummed thoughtfully. “I can’t say just yet, because you haven’t left.”

“Well!” Tony immediately withdrew his arm and stood. “I know when I’m not wanted.” He turned away so Loki wouldn’t see him smiling at his horrified expression.

“Tony! Don’t be such a moron,” Loki admonished. He spun Tony by the shoulder, making him face him.

“S’okay, I couldn’t leave yet anyway. You haven’t even given me a goodnight kiss.”

Loki levelled a disapproving look at him. “Now you’re pushing it.” However, his words belay his actions, because he stepped closer and wound his arms around Tony’s waist before bending down the distance between them to press their lips together. Tony sighed into the kiss, and Loki took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the other man’s mouth. The kiss tasted like longing, laughter and elation, and Tony was on fire for every second of it. 

“I’ve wanted that since we first sat down together on that park bench,” Loki said huskily, his forehead pressed against Tony’s.

“Same,” Tony admitted, and tilted his head back up for a repeat.

“Please don’t tell me you have work tomorrow,” Loki panted, one hand resting just above the curve of Tony’s ass. When Tony shook his head Loki ducked down to press their lips together again quickly. “Good. I don’t think either of us are going to make it in tomorrow anyway.” At this, his hand crept lower and squeezed Tony’s ass, making Tony step forwards so their bodies were pressed flush together. 

“Well, this definitely wasn’t part of the plan, but I can’t say I wasn’t hoping for it,” Tony said, then shucked his blazer and tossed it onto the couch. Loki grinned, and pulled him through the house by his belt loops until they reached a bedroom, where he then set about stripping Tony of his t-shirt.

“Fuck, I knew you were toned when you took on tug-of-war with Hugo, but-“ Loki paused to push Tony onto the bed, “this is something else.” 

Tony made use of Loki’s fixation on his chest to nimbly undo the buttons on his shirt. Loki had to stop so Tony could push it down his arms. 

“You fucking criminal,” Tony growled, hitching himself further up the bed so his legs weren’t dangling off it. “Where the hell have you been hiding this body, huh?” Tony hauled Loki towards him just as the other man finished shimmying out of his jeans, so switched their positions so that Loki was lying beneath him and Tony straddled his thighs. Loki smirked and deliberately rolled his hips up into Tony’s own.

“Oh Christ,” Tony moaned, and moved forwards so as not to lose the contact.

“Funnily enough, sex is better without pants,” Loki offered, stilling his hips. Tony swore and hurried to remove the offending garment.

“Shh, slow down,” Loki said quietly, shuffling across the bed on his knees to where Tony stood wrestling with the button on his jeans. “Make it last,” he whispered into Tony’s ear, his hands covering Tony’s. He guided him through unbuttoning the jeans and then slowly zipping them down, and Tony got the idea and swivelled his hips in enticing circles.

“That’s it,” Loki encouraged, sliding off the bed to stand pressed behind him, hands resting on Tony’s waist and kissing between his shoulder blades as he slid his jeans down and stepped out of them. Tony turned suddenly and kissed Loki full on the mouth, his fingers slipping underneath the waistband of Loki’s briefs and easing them down. Loki huffed into the kiss when he felt cool air on his erection as it bobbed free. He went to return the favour for Tony, only to find bare skin where he expected to find underwear. He felt Tony smile as his hands explored his ass.

“Bed. Now,” Loki growled. Tony laughed quietly, but his breath hitched when Loki’s hands slid around to the backs of his thighs and hauled him off the ground. Tony quickly wrapped his legs around Loki’s waist and unconsciously ground his hips down on Loki while he was carried to the bed, Loki peppering kisses over his shoulders all the while.

The landing was a little unceremonious, but Tony didn’t have time to think much about it because Loki was suddenly there, his whole body laid on top of Tony’s own, skin everywhere. Tony’s fingers threaded into Loki’s long hair, falling haphazardly over his head and Loki moaned against his neck where Tony could feel a hickey being sucked. Tony rolled his head to the side, his eyes falling closed from Loki’s ministrations on his neck and their constant grinding against each other. He made a noise in protest when Loki’s weight shifted and he moved away, but almost yelped when lips enveloped the head of his dick. 

“Holy shi- _Loki_!” Tony gasped, his back arching off the bed. Loki held his hips down firmly and swallowed him down further. Tony’s breath came in gulps and he tensed his thighs in an effort not to fight against Loki’s restraints and fuck into his mouth. Loki’s tongue worked the vein on his underside and Tony hissed a little when he felt a finger ghost over his perineum and further back, pressing lightly but firmly against the pucker of his hole.

“God, you’re so beautiful spread out for me like this,” Loki said, and kissed the soft curve just above Tony’s pelvis, drawing away from his cock altogether. 

“I’d say the same if I could fucking _see you_ ,” Tony complained, sitting up to kiss Loki again and tasting himself on the other’s lips. 

“Good thing there are multiple ways to have sex,” Loki countered. He leaned over and across Tony, reaching for the stand of drawers near the bed. He jumped when Tony brushed his fingers over his cock, rubbing his thumb over the slit and smearing precome over the head. Loki's cock moved out of Tony’s reach however when he returned with a bottle of lubricant and a condom.

“Have you done this before?” Loki asked, one hand resting on Tony’s chest. Tony nodded in the affirmative and reached for the condom, tearing it open and deftly rolling it down Loki’s cock.

“Well, that settles that then.”

Tony glared up from on his back until Loki had his fingers in him, crooked to rub against his prostate and drawing moans from him. Loki took his own sweet time with the prep, only adding more fingers when he deemed it necessary, completely ignoring Tony’s insistent cries of, “Loki, hurry the fuck up!”

When at last he drew his fingers out and replaced them with his cock, Tony gave a long, drawn-out groan. Loki bent down to rest their foreheads together while he waited for Tony to adjust, the other man tipping his chin up and stealing kisses until Loki hitched one of his legs up over his shoulder and began to move. 

“You feel so good,” Loki murmured as he made shallow thrusts. Tony’s legs found his waist so he could dig his heels into Loki’s back and pull him closer.

“Great to know, now could you fuck me already?”

Loki slowed down almost to a stop just to be spiteful, and Tony threw his head back in anguish. “Loki!”

“Pushy, pushy.” Loki punctuated his words with a sharp snap forward of his hips on each, and Tony shouted. Spurred on by Tony’s pleading and the garbled words spilling from his mouth, Loki set the pace fast and hard, driving home with every thrust and the sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room. Tony reached up and held onto Loki’s shoulder as he rode his climax out, Loki fucking him like his life depended on it as Tony spilled over both their chests. Loki followed soon after, as the pressure around his cock proved too much for him to hold out any longer. He didn’t even hear himself shout Tony’s name as he came inside him, his vision a blur and white noise ringing static in his ears.

“Holy shit,” Tony said once Loki made it back to the bed after disappearing to get a wet cloth and dispose of the condom. Loki smiled at his remark as he wiped them both down, then threw the towelette in the general direction of the door before pulling the covers back for Tony and getting in himself. They curled together naturally, not fighting for space around each other but finding the empty places and slotting into them like water around river stones.

“Please tell me this isn’t going to be a one-off,” Loki said into the hush after a few minutes, unsure if Tony was asleep.

Gentle lips found his own and reassured him silently before an answer came out of the dark. “Fuck no. I’m keeping you. Plus, we have dogs to walk.”

Loki chuckled, and kissed the lips again before fading into sleep.

~*~

_Epilogue_

True to her word, Pepper regaled everyone with the thrilling tale of how Tony had a huge fucking crush on the hot guy he met at the dog park, and how she herself had served as a saintly intermediary and played a key role in the beginning of their romantic lives. The wedding party all laughed, but Tony leaned across to whisper into his newly wedded husband’s ear and assured him it was all bullshit.

Hugo barked from somewhere amid the laughing crowd, and Tony thought he looked particularly dashing for the occasion with a bow tie attached to his collar. He had attended as one of the two Dogs Of Honour, and was sitting with Pepper and Xena near the front of the party so he could still see his owners. Thor had bequeathed him to Loki (and Tony by default) some months earlier, and insisted that “he’s more your dog than mine. I hardly every see him, and he obviously adores you. Do him a favour, Loki.”

Thankfully, Pepper had felt no such sentiment, and Tony was more than happy to phone a professional dog-walker for her now that he had a German Shepherd to look after. He was heartbroken to not walk Xena, the ugly, ill-tempered, yappy thing she was, absolutely heartbroken. Pepper had said that sarcasm was the lowest form of wit, but Tony disagreed.

And so it was that the couple returned home to Hugo after their honeymoon, and let it be said that no dog was ever treated with more care than theirs. And Xena too, of course, because the dog walker just never really worked out for her. Tony didn’t mind. As long as he had his husband and a tennis ball for the dogs, nothing could go wrong.

_Fin._


End file.
